Multifarious Destinies
by Ivy Madrigal
Summary: A twisted Gakuen Alice story. I do not own Gakuen Alice because I cannot draw manga! Gakuen Alice belongs solely to Tachibana Higuchi. Please forgive me if I do not update regularly. Have a good time!
1. Prologue

A twisted Gakuen Alice story coupled with romance and humour.

* * *

><p>After an eventful life, the members of Gakuen Alice are reborn into a new body… With no memories of their past life, they are setting off on a new journey in life. Love, something everyone needs in life, is warped.<p>

No longer at Gakuen Alice for the same reason as before, will they still be friends, couples? You'll never know what could happen. With different characteristics and personalities, they are attracted to different people and disgusted by different people. Some dreams never fulfilled come true, those that were, now never come true. Moreover, they may no longer wish for it.

The still cheerful and optimistic but elegant Mikan, would she fall in love with the innocent, cute Natsume? Or will she fall in love with Ruka, the emo, slightly perverted, cynical Ruka? Who will the clumsy cute Hotaru fall in love with?

With alterted backgrounds, admired and hated by different people. The Gakuen Alice members are almost nothing like what they used to be. Persona with an alice that can only help people, what happens to the dangerous ability class? The ESP being an innocent child with no alice, not in Gakuen Alice. With the evil people out of the picture, is Gakuen Alice a safe and happy place or the same dungeon as before?

With different fates laid ahead of them, could what used to be impossible become reality? Read on to find out more…

* * *

><p>Note: I know Persona is not an evil person. I'm just referring to before the time travel chapters when Persona is 'really' evil. So please do not tell me that Persona is not an evil person because i know that.<p>

Okay that's all for now! Have a good day readers!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! This is Honoko-chi! :D Since this story is slightly more popular than the other, i decided to update this story first! Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I cut it into two. No worries my dear readers, the future chapters will be longer. FYI, some characters are the same. I wanted to swop the personalities of Narumi and Jinno. But I was like, "Nah!" Imagine Jinno wearing sissy dresses and dancing like a mad person! That's why I decided that some characters are just to stay as they are.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

"Everyone, we have a new student! She is Mikan Sakura." Narumi-sensei announced. Everyone simply groaned but did not dare to roll their eyes in fear that they would be the next victims of Narumi-sensei's alice.

"It is nice to meet everyone! As you know, I am Mikan Sakura. My Alice is repel. I hope that we can get along well with each other." Mikan said. Some guys ogled at the exquisite young maiden, Mikan.

Ruka just glanced over his novel to take a brisk look at the new student, Mikan Sakura. _Hmph. Just another pretty face. I guess that I have just earned myself another annoying fan girl.  
><em>

"Your seat is between the young maiden with short black hair, Hotaru Imai, and the gentleman with blonde hair, Ruka Nogi." Narumi-sensei informed Mikan. Mikan politely nodded her head in reply.

_Oh great._ Ruka rolled his eyes. Mikan gracefully walked to her seat. Due to their weird delusion, the boys who were head over heels with Mikan imagined her doing the catwalk with what they call 'only she can do it' smile on her face and sparkles surrounding her.

"Students, Fukutan-sensei is not around so there is no teacher to take over me. I have therefore decided that it will be a self-study day today. Bye!" Narumi-sensei said before twirling and leaving the class.

-0-

"Hi…" stammered the shy, introvert Hotaru greeted. "I hope you will have a good time in Gakuen Alice. " Hotaru was holding her stack of books while greeting Mikan, she accidentally slid off her chair.

"Itai.." Hotaru swiftly picked herself up and neaten her books back into a stack before placing them on her pristine, clean desk. "Awww….." the whole class (majority) went. They all found it so adorable when Hotaru acts so clumsily.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked concernedly.

"I'm okay. It always happens like this." Hotaru replied with a smile. Mikan looked at Ruka with disgust when he placed his stinky (according to her) dirty feet on the table. Hotaru had a disgusted look on her face but did not dare to mouth a word. Mikan gave Ruka the look to put his feet down.

"What. You have a problem with that? Whatever I do is not your problem." Ruka retorted. Mikan rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him.

All of a sudden, crowds of people started to crowd around people.

"Wow! You are so brave!"

"You are so beautiful!"

"You are so lucky!"

Ruka who was obviously irritated to death, stormed out of the class, headed to who knows where. Hotaru was shy around many people thus she stammered apologetically, "I'm going to the library. Good-bye!" With that, Hotaru left.

-0-

* * *

><p>Natsume will come in the next chapter! hmm... Hotaru didn't turn out as I wanted her to. But never mind! all yeah! The original characters made by Tachibana Higuchi are written done is history and are famous! Okay that's all for now! Hope you had a good time reading Chapter 1! :))))))<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Yo! Sorry for the late update! Just finished my exam! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>What caught Mikan's eyes was a quiet raven hair guy with alluring crimson eyes holding a furry cat in his arms. <em>Well, it seems fun to bully him. I wonder why the class seems afraid to bully him.<em>

Mikan asked one of the girl surrounding her, "Why does it seem that you guys are scared of him. He seems harmless."

The raven hair boy simply gave her a not really intimidating glare.

"The guy is called Natsume Scarlet. Follow me, I will tell you about it somewhere else…" The girl replied. Mikan just shrugged her shoulders and followed.

"Well, one time…." The girl started to explain.

**Flash back….**

Koko grabbed Natsume's eraser as usual when he was doing his homework.

"Wow, this eraser is surprisingly bouncy!" Koko exclaimed. His twin, Kitsume, started laughing making noise pollution so loud that the most studious and calm people could not do their work.

"Hmm…. Oh! How about drawing some nekos on his eraser! He loves nekos right?" Kitsume suggested.

"Can you two please stop it!" Mochu said. "Natsume really needs his eraser to do his work."

"It just for a while. Not like it would kill!" Koko and Kitsume chirped together.

"Jinx! you owe me one can of Coca cola!" Kitsume said.

"Don't forget, you still owe me one can of Pepsi!" Koko screamed.

Kitsume and Koko ignored the 'pleas' from Mochu and started to draw 'nekos' on Natsume's eraser. The nekos looked more like monsters that want to eat you up. Least those bakas knew, drawing on erasers would spoil them and when someone uses it, it would just end up smudging their work.

"Woo hoo! We are done!" exclaimed Kitsume. He threw the eraser up into the sky as in a 'victory' gesture. Unfortunately, the erasers flew into the fan. Rip! Went the eraser, which was now just a pathetic pill of dust.

"Opps!" Koko and Kitsume went. Suddenly, swords were surrounding them.

"One more time you do that, your heads will be off!' Natsume threatened. Only then did Koko and Kitsume knew that they were going too far. It seemed that flames were dancing around Natsume and if looks could kill, Koko and Kitsume would be long dead.

Natsume went back to his seat. _That was my 10__th__ eraser for this month!_ (A/N: It was the 19th July.) _What a waste of my money!  
><em>

**End of Flashback**

"That's the reason that we are scared of Natsume despite his innocent appearance." The girl ended her explanation.

_Served them right._ Mikan thought. _We should never test someone's patience._

* * *

><p>Please review, review and review! I really appreaciate if you would review! Thanks! Have a good day! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

A short chapter update! Hope you guys enjoy it! It is in Mikan's POV.

* * *

><p>Soon, the bell screamed signaling the start of recess. (AN: Mikan is 2 star) Everyone whizzed towards the canteen. A girl with seaweed looking like hair, threw daggers towards Mikan, and said, "You better know you place, midget. Stay away from Ruka-kun."

I rolled my eyes in the disgust of the girl. _I really wonder what's wrong with girls nowadays, going gaga over guys. _The girl, flicked her hair, and walked away with her clique.

At the canteen, everyone sat at his or her assigned seat. Mikan was sitting next Hotaru, who she deemed the only normal person in her class.

"Hi Mikan." Hotaru greeted shyly. I smiled in reply. A black hair boy, who was quite tall, strolled by. Within seconds, flocks of people surrounded him. _Hmm, must be a popular guy._

"Who's that?" I asked.

"It's Rei Igarashi. He has the Life alice. An alice stronger than the healing alice. It's rumored that he can enough bring a dead person back to life…" Hotaru replied. I nodded my head and food was served. Scooping my food, I pondered on the up and downs in Gakuen Alice.

Strangely, when I was deep in thought, I could feel someone staring at her. Relatively irritated, I raised my head and noticed that that person was actually Ruka Nogi. I glared at him, wanting him to stop staring. Sure enough, he did. But he smirked and turned around, and seemed to be secretly talking something with his groupie.

I ignored him and gave him the nickname, "Stuck-up, stinky, dumb idiot." _Ha! I wonder how will he react when I call him that. _Out of the blue, I felt someone nudge me at the elbow.

It was Hotaru. Hotaru signaled to me to come nearer. I do so. She then whispered to me, "I think Ruka has a crush on you. You know, you are the only one that ever confronted him. The brave type. He never shows interest and stares at girls. I think you better stay clear from him."

My eyes widened in shock. _No way, no way he has a crush on me. Anyway, it's only my first day at Gakuen Alice. _I shrugged off that possibility and concentrated on savouring my lunch.

**-0-**

Having some more time left, I waved good-bye to Hotaru and decided to spend the time at the garden. The cool breeze blew my hair gently. It brought back nostalgic memories of the times I went to the neighbourhood garden with my grandfather. The fresh air made me feel more refreshed and I decided to climb up a tree to get a bird's eye view of the academy.

"Polka-dot." An irritating, arrogant voice said. Horrified, I looked down. It was Ruka Nogi again! What's wrong with him!

"Still wearing kiddy panties?" He questioned.

I retorted, " That's none of your business!" My face was as red as a lobster. Ruka smirked. "Why are you here! Go away!"

"Just getting some fresh air. Anyway, this place doesn't just belong to you. You have completely no right to chase me away." He replied.

The wind blew his blonde hair and his blue eyes seemed to glisten under the sunlight. For a moment I was mesmerised by his good looks. Seeming to notice that, he turned around, and asked arrogantly, "Mesmerised by me?"

"NO! Absolutely not! You are the ugliest person I have seen in my life. Just looking at you makes me feel like puking." I shouted back.

"Really…." Ruka said. He backed me to the tree and stared at me intensely. At the brink of blushing, I pushed him away.

"What's wrong with you! Just leave me alone!" I screamed and stormed away.

_Argh! That idiot made me blushed! What's wrong with me!_ I shook my head vigorously. From a distance, I could hear him smirking. _He and his flirty ways! I'll never let him make me blush again!_

* * *

><p>I wish to thank xXDiaShappireXx for adding this story to her favourite story list! For my other dear readers, thank you for reading! Please review, review and review!<p> 


End file.
